Tráeme calidez
by drewmcaliste
Summary: AU/ Dean quiere saltar por un puente. Ha pasado de ser un universitario mujeriego a un mecánico, ama de casa, obsesionado con unos ojos azules que vienen acompañados del equipo equivocado. /Advertencias: Intento de CRACK que va a salir rana, Anna zorreando mucho y Cas siendo jodidamente adorable. Habrá Lucifer-Nick/Sam en el futuro.


**1. Busca quién te metió al infierno. Quizá fuera algo demoníaco. Quizá fuera Godzilla.**

En el momento en que Dean cerró la puerta del Impala, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero apoyándose en el lateral del coche, cruzando los tobillos mientras miraba la casa blanca de dos pisos delante de él.

Sioux Falls era un bonito pueblo, hogareño, familiar, cálido, con olores de tarta que se filtraban de las ventanas abiertas de todas y cada una de las casas que las madres orgullosamente americanas y regordetas hacían para su estructurada familia. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Volvió a preguntarse que demonios hacía en esta parte de Dakota de Sur apartado de la mano de Dios pretendiendo ser la imagen de un anuncio de Nestle de los '50, que sabía él de ser una ama de casa responsable, o de saber solucionar los problemas hormonales de un adolescente de quince años.

Sam pasó por su lado con varias cajas apiladas en sus brazos y haciendo malabarismo para que a su vez no se cayera su tan preciado portátil. Friki. El mocoso era casi tan alto cómo él, de sonrisa fácil y parecía que relucía de la emoción mientras intentaba ir lo más rápido que podía sin matarse hasta la puerta de la casa. A Dean se le formó una sonrisa en la boca; Sam era adorable a su extraña manera.

Se giró cuando oyó un ruido a su derecha. Robert Singer, alias Bobby, el tío Bobby, la única razón por la que no estaba persiguiendo a su padre por todo el país con una recortada cómo una maldita esposa despechada por dejar a sus hijos en la estacada, estaba plantado con dos maletas en cada mano, esperando a que Dean dijera algo. Ni que esto fuera el Show de Oprah.

No, ni hablar, esto esa un bache, no una situación permanente. No pensaba podrirse el resto de su vida aquí, el solucionaría todo, le conseguiría una buena vida a Sammy y él volvería a su maravillosa estancia en la universidad de Kansas; de la que no tendría que haber salido hasta haber conseguido su título en ingeniería mecánica. ¿ Y ahora se tenía que conformar con un simple puesto de mecánico en el taller de este pueblucho? Todo fuera por su hermanito.

Ignoró a Bobby y cogiendo su bolsa del asiento trasero fue a encontrarse con Sam que le esperaba en el porche, saltando de un pie a otro aún todo cargado, a que abriera la puerta.

* * *

Dean se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano. En que momento se le ocurrió ceder a los ojitos de cordero degollado del mocoso para convencerlo de que necesitaban tener un día de tortitas. Joder, si hasta llevaba delantal. Al menos no era rosa; no, pero tenía gatitos estampados. Gruñó interiormente. ¿Cuando había comprado esa horterada?

Cuando estaba acabando de servir las tortitas, apareció Sam. Desperezándose, y bostezando con la boca tan abierta que Dean se extrañaba que no se le desencajara la mandíbula. Negando con la cabeza, se quitó el ridículo delantal y acabó de recoger la encimera.

-Tengo que ir al taller, me ha acaban de llamar. Así que, recuerda Sammy...

-Ten cuidado, limpia después de desayunar, haz tus tareas del hogar, y por el amor de Dios, Sammy, no quemes la maldita casa hasta sus cimientos. Sí lo sé, Dean.

-Mocoso listillo.- Dean fue a coger sus llaves de encima de la mesa - Ah, y si ocurre algo y yo no contesto llama...

- A Bobby, sí. Lo tengo claro, como cada vez que me lo dices.

Dean sonrió, Sam ya no era tan pequeño, no tenía que agobiarlo tanto, sabía al menos coger el teléfono si le pasaba algo.

-Ah, por cierto, Dean, el delantal te sienta de muerte.

Sam evitó riendo la palma plana que iba directamente a su nuca.

* * *

Dean estaba metido bajo el capó de un bonito Mustang rojo del 78, necesitaba un par de bujías nuevas, un cambio de aceite y volvería a ronronear como si nada.

-¿Tardará mucho en estar listo?

Dean vio su vida pasar en apenas un par de segundo cuando dio tal salto que golpeo la palanca y por poco el capó cayó encima suya degollándolo. Maldijo todo lo que pudo y más, incluso llegó a inventarse un par de insultos en el proceso mientras intentaba que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal. Levantó la cabeza a punto de asesinar a quien se le hubiera ocurrido interrumpirle, cuando se quedó de piedra. Un par de ojos profundamente chocolates le miraban con diversión contenida.

La chica era jodidamente bonita, sólo tenía que comprobar si ese color rojo era natural. Comparándolo con otras partes de su cuerpo, claro.

-Anna, no te pases. Déjale en paz.

Los dos se volvieron hacia la nueva voz. Esta era profunda, melódica, y acariciaba tu piel cómo la brisa. Dean se quedó congelado en los ojos más espectaculares que había visto jamás. Tan profundos, del color del océano.

* * *

_**N/A: Soy un añoña pastosa que es incapaz de acabar ni un solo capítulo sin una frase cursi que dan ganas de tirar el desayuno 8D**_


End file.
